Similarité
by Erika Arau
Summary: Lavi est un lycéen peut ordinaire: C'est un libertin! Sa cible est le nouveau prof de sport: Yu Kanda. Malheureusement pour notre rouquin ce sont ses derniers moments de libertinage. Insinuation que certains peuvent ne pas aimer.


Disclaimer :

Les persos de DGM ne sont pas à moi blablabla

Voilà mon premier Yuvi, je l'ai fait en 2 soirée sur le pouce pour le jour du Yuvi qui était il ya deux jour (et que je n'avais pas pu mettre)

C'est un one short pas très long et fais à la vas vite donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire XD

Oui je sais ça fait très longtemps mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, en ce moment je concocte un nouveau Yullen qui j'espère vous plaira. En attendant lisez puis rassurez moi que ce n'est pas une tare autant que je ne le pense XD

Bonne lecture !

Titre : Similarité

Je m'appelle Lavi et je suis un lycéen, un lycéen amoureux de lui. « Lui » c'est Yu, Yu Kanda mon professeur de sport. Il est… effrayant.

J'entamais ma troisième année dans ce lycée tandis que lui venait d'y faire son apparition. Il venait de sortir de sa promotion et c'était son premier établissement. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux : C'était moi qui allais tout lui apprendre ! Yu devait avoir entre 26 et 28 ans et non guère plus, sa matière n'était le sport et malheureusement pour les autres c'était notre prof. Je dis malheureusement pour eux puisque sa rencontre a été pour moi comme une redécouverte.

Notre classe l'a rencontré le vendredi, le jour ou nous avions sport et quel ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous vîmes un japonais ouvrir la porte et nous faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Il était grand, svelte avec un regard froid et distant. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan et retombaient sur ses épaules froissant quelque peu son débardeur.

Je le fixai un instant comme paralysé par cette allure si sereine qu'il endossait, j'y serais volontiers resté à le regarder si Lenalee ne m'avait donné une tape sur la tête pour me réveiller. Je me retournais en faisant semblant de râler « Lenalee-chan tu es une caïd ! » Fis-je avant de suivre Allen dans les vestiaires pour m'y changer. La jeune fille sourit avant de suivre ses amies, satisfaite d'avoir put se venger de notre rupture. Ce n'était pas ma faute si je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'une fille ! Enfin j'imagine que si j'avais été à sa place, moi aussi je serais parti.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous étions dans la salle de sport, derrière nous le mur d'escalade ne nous laissait aucune échappatoire sur ce qui allait suivre… Vous les filles vous ne savez pas combien l'escalade peut nous être fatale : Enfin ne détaillons pas plus là-dessus ! C'est donc dans une terreur inégalé que notre Kanda ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois, elle était grave et chaque mot semblait très appuyé comme s'il voulait nous faire comprendre qu'il ne répéterait pas une seconde fois. Je regardais attentivement son visage, ses courbes étaient parfaite, aucun défaut à l'horizon et ses yeux fermé lui donnait un air de suffisance qui en faisait craqué plus d'une dans les filles de la classe. Je m'alarmais aussitôt : IL ETAIT BEAU, TROP BEAU ! Je dévisageais les filles de l'autre côté, gloussant à chaque fin de phrase et qui cherchait déjà à attirer son attention… J'avais en face de moi de sérieuses rivales… Qu'importe je devais tenter le coup ! Il devait être à moi

Il fallait avouer que ma réputation était connus de tous, toute les jolies filles étaient passé entre mes mains si ce n'est plus… Et même les hommes ne s'approchaient pas de moi puisqu'ils savaient que mes penchants venaient des deux côtés… Un bisexuel polygame pour vous servir ! C'est que je suis née pour être volage moi, au grand damne de certains (et certaines). Tout cette tirade n'a pour but que de vous faire comprendre la suite : Alors que je poussais un profond soupir de plaisir, Allen arrivait un regard attristé.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas te mettre aux profs maintenant ? » Dis mon albinos préféré en se tordant les mains pour cacher son mécontentement. Allen était mon meilleur ami mais c'était aussi ma dernière conquête du moment (comment ça je sortais avec Lenalee ?...) C'était la seule personne que je n'avais pas jetée après le « plus envie ». J'attrapais sa joue en souriant et la pinçait amoureusement. « Il est temps pour moi d'élever le niveau » Chuchotais-je amusé, il m'observa un instant et s'assombrit. Si je m'étais pas retenu, je l'aurai embrassé tellement il était mignon.

La séance se passa plutôt bien même si le prof faisait tous sauf nous faire du sport… Quelque chose nous donnait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait pour rester polie. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète puisque j'allais le sortir de ces ennuis ! N'étant pas du genre à y aller par quatre chemin je me plantais devant lui, fier et sans peur. Il était assis devant une petite table et lisait, après un raclement de gorge qui aurait put faire trembler toute la salle, il releva la tête. Sur son nez une paire de lunettes étaient posées, il ressemblait à un petit intello. Après un bref « quoi » il attendit ma réponse qui ne tarda pas.

« Dites-moi professeur, pourquoi avez-vous choisit le sport ? »

Il me regarda un instant surpris puis exaspéré d'une question si personnelle il demanda en quoi cela me regardait, j'avouais alors dans un mensonge que c'était ce que je voulais faire et il me répondit alors que c'était « la discipline la moin chiante à faire après l'art plastique mais que celui-là demandait plus de travail à fournir avant ». Devant une telle réponse je ne pus qu'ouvrir la bouche en grand, choqué par cet état d'esprit. Il était peut-être beau mais son caractère faisait mine d'être l'inverse ! Je le laissais alors et rejoignais mon tendre compagnon rouge de jalousie, c'était mon premier pas. Le second eut lieu deux cours après, il ne fallait pas brusquer notre beau japonais. Etant flemmard je lui proposais de l'aider à ranger incitant les autres de remonter se changer. Nous étions donc tout les deux en bas ramassant les baudriers et les classant par taille. Une fois arrivé dans le placard ou ils sont généralement rangés, je fis mine de vouloir les mettre au dessus de l'étagère tout en jouant l'échec assuré. Comme je le pensais il arriva à ma rescousse et attrapa le bac jaune d'une main avant de le glisser au dessus. Il était derrière moi, ses deux mèches de chaque côté retombant sur ma tête. Je ne bougeais pas savourant cette position plus qu'enivrante. Une fois posé il se retourna pour mettre les drôles de pinces chargé de nous permettre de faire du en-tête, je me poussais un peu et le dévorait des yeux. Aujourd'hui il avait un tee-shirt blanc moulant ses formes à la perfection, et une chainette en or entourait son cou. Même si ce tête à tête ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes, je pus aisément cerner le personnage par ses mimiques notamment et je compris alors que la tâche allait être bien plus difficile que prévu… Tant mieux la victoire n'en sera que plus grande !

« Vas-y je finirais » M'ordonna t'il alors, je ne me fis pas prier et après un grand sourire je m'éclipsais en haut rejoindre le vestiaire. Il ne sembla donner aucun signe bienfaisant ou autre en ma personne ce qui ne fit que conformer le dure labeur qui m'attendais… J'étais à présent en train de me changer, Allen m'attendait assis avec ses mains sur ses genoux et le regard posé sur le sol. Son regard était vide, après avoir remis mon pull je m'assis à côté de lui et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il sursauta et m'observa aussitôt, mon jeune ami avait les yeux humides et sa bouche tentait de retenir des larmes. Ma main vint se loger contre sa joue avant que je l'embrasse sur le front. « Allen tu es jaloux ? » Demandais-je gentiment, il détourna la tête visiblement gêné.

« Tu… Es vraiment mauvais Lavi, finit-il par dire.

Hein ?

Tu fais ça uniquement pour ton ego. »

La bouche ouverte je le laissais alors continuer son explication :

« Je t'aime Lavi alors je te pardonnerais toujours tes écarts de conduite… Si tu as besoin d'aller voir ailleurs…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voire ailleurs ! »

Je mettais relevé passablement énervé par cette soudaine discussion, pourquoi parlait-il de ça ?!!! Il baissa la tête et resserra ses poings, je soupirais puis attrapa son sac avant de le lui lancer.

«Allez Moya on va manger.

-J'ai pas faim

-A ouai ? Et bien laisse moi te mettre en appétit…

-Lavi !!!

-Je plaisante, je plaisante… »

Allen a finit par se lever et nous rejoignons la cafétéria sans d'autres histoires, Lenalee nous attendais à notre table. Après avoir pris place je sentis deux aura noires agripper la mienne, je tournais la tête et vis Allen et Lenalee me faire des regards qui ne disaient rien qui vaille. N'y tenant plus je crevais l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute :

« En quoi ça vous regarde que j'ai envie de tenter ma chance avec lui ?

On a été tes partenaires, on a pas envie de te voir faire plus de carnage. Répondirent-ils en même temps.

Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, vous êtes juste jaloux !

Jaloux ?!!! S'écria Lenalee en se relevant subitement. Il y a de quoi Lavi ! Tu utilises les gens comme des objets les comparant les uns aux autres ! Une fois que tu as eu ce que tu voulais tu ne les regardes plus comme avant et ce sont d'autres personnes qui te plaisent ! »

Sans un mot je me suis redressé et pris mon plateau avant de sortir de la cafète, mes deux « conquêtes » me regardèrent partirent sans leur répondre. Pas question d'aller en cours aujourd'hui ! Je n'avais pas envie de les voir et surtout de les entendre, c'est pourquoi je descendais l'escalier qui menait à la sortie du Lycéen d'un pas rapide en espérant ne pas rencontrer d'autres mauvaises rencontres ni la pluie qui accompagnerait surement les prochains coups de tonnerre. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis l'objet de mes convoitises descendre lui aussi la pente mais ceci-dit en voiture. C'était une décapotable noire en cuir blanc à l'intérieur, son bras gauche était posé sur la fenêtre et il regardait devant lui. C'était bien lui ça, regarder loin devant lui sans se soucier du reste…

Je m'arrêtais de marcher : Il regardait dans ma direction, sa voiture s'était stoppée devant la barrière et il attendait qu'elle se relève. Nos yeux c'était croisés et maintenant ne se quittaient plus, personne ne voulait abandonner, baissé les yeux. Ce dut être une tierce personne qui dut nous séparer, en effet un autre lycéen passa devant moi et accosta mon professeur. Décidément ce n'était pas un très bon jour… Lenalee était toujours aussi remontée et Allen commençait lui aussi à faires des crises de jalousie, et maintenant Mon Yu Kanda se faisait aborder par d'autres… Je descendais rapidement passant devant eux, courant même. J'avais la chance d'habiter dans la ville et donc de pouvoir me promener un peu avant de rentrer et c'est ce que j'allais même si je devais me confronter à une pluie diluvienne. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que je marchais dans la rue sentant quelque goutte tomber par ci par là sur mes épaules. L'air était frais et le ciel sombre mais ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, enfin ce ne fut pas le cas de la voiture qui s'arrêta à ma gauche. Je tournais la tête vers elle et recula d'un seul coup : C'était Yu ! LE YU KANDA !

Mon cœur rata un battement mais mes yeux ne quittèrent pas la fenêtre de la porte du passager qui se rabaissa, c'était une vitre électrique. Lentement je me rapprochais de la glace, c'était bien lui et il ne tarda pas à m'interpeller : « Tu as cinq minutes ? » comme ce genre de rendez-vous n'est possible qu'une fois dans une vie et qu'il me permettrait peut-être de faire un grand pas, je ne me faisais pas prier et le suivait. Une fois dans sa voiture j'attachais ma ceinture, quelque secondes plus tard nous étions partis. Il roula silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes puis au bout d'un moment me demanda : « Tu vis chez tes parents ?

Non, répondis-je. J'ai un colocataire de mon âge.

Je vois… Tu habites bien en ville ?

Oui »

Je ne voyais pas trop où il voulait en venir, pourquoi ça l'intéressait ?

« Ca te dérange si on mange ensemble ce soir ? » Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, c'était lui qui était en train de me draguer ? Mais pas une seule fois il ne m'avait regardé ni même parler… Je n'avais même pas encore commencé à lui faire du rentre dedans ! Un coup de chance ?!

« …Pour…Pourquoi vous voulez qu'on dine ensemble ?

-Il faut que je te parle. »

Comment répondre sans détour à une question ! Me parler de quoi ? Il voulait me faire sa déclaration ? Peut-être que c'était en rapport avec mes notes ? Non… J'étais bon élève et bon sportif ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Les idées s'embrouillaient dans ma tête, rahhh quelle idée d'avoir choisis ce prof là ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre une gentille petite prof toute naïve comme j'avais l'habitude avec les autres élèves ? J'étais trop avide ! Je tentais de continuer le dialogue, cherchant un moyen de ne pas me trahir.

« Mais…On pourrait en parler ici non ? Vous n'êtes pas obliger de m'inviter à manger… »

La voiture s'arrêta et ma surprise augmenta aussitôt quand je vis qu'il c'était devant le parking où j'habitais. Je le regardais entre l'incompréhension et l'embarras quand il finit par me dire :

« Vous m'avez tous donner votre adresse dans le premier cours, ce n'était donc pas difficile de trouver. »

Je l'observais un instant de bas en haut et n'y tenant plus je finis par lui demander la question qui maintenant me brulait les lèvres : « De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? » Ses yeux se posèrent sur le volant, il resta muet une bonne minute puis dans un souffle il commença à m'éclaircir.

« Ce colocataire c'est Allen Walker c'est ça ?

-Hein ? fis-je étonné. Oui pourquoi ?

-Il y a quoi entre vous ?

-PARDON ? »

J'avais haussé le temps sans réellement m'en rendre compte, il avait des vues sur Allen ? MON Allen ? Je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même bien que difficilement, ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le volant.

« C'est mon meilleur ami, que lui voulez-vous ?

Seulement ?

Il est comme mon frère !

Plutôt incestueux ton frère… »

Si je n'vais pas été dans une voiture je me serais relevé brusquement, il me faisait quoi là une crise de jalousie ?!! Si Allen était incestueux dans ses relations intimes alors lui il était plutôt précoce dans les siennes ! Il se prenait pour qui ?!! Son regard se posa finalement sur moi, il était… Vraiment séduisant, une beauté à vous en couper le souffle. Sa position plus que provocante me laissait admirer une musculature bien proportionnée, il sembla deviner mes pensées puisqu'il continua sur sa lancé :

« Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé…

-Trompé ? De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ta réputation te précède… »

Ce fut le déclic, c'était donc ça ! Il savait que j'allais le draguer ! Mais que faisait Allen dans toute cette histoire ? Malheureusement je n'eux pas le temps de continuer mes débats intérieur…

« Je sais que tu es du genre volage et libertin, la moitié de la classe en incluant les garçons ont succombé à tes avances… »

J'étais mal barré il fallait l'admettre… Mon plan pour l'avoir allait surement tomber à l'eau…

« J'ai vu comment tu te comportais avec lui, si toi tu le considères comme un frère alors il vaudrait mieux pour lui que tu le préviennes… Sinon ça te fera une conquête de plus. A moin que tu ne l'ais déjà eu mais que tu ne l'ai pas encore lâché ? »

Je souriais en entendant cette dernière phrase, oui mon plan était foutu… Il m'avait démasqué, pire encore il semblait deviner comment je fonctionne… Je l'avais sous-estimé. Il n'était plus nécessaire de faire le gentil, autant jouer carte sur table ça me rapporterais plus.

« Allen ? Oui nous avons couché ensemble la première il y a deux mois, un petit cadeau pour être passé en troisième…

Comme c'est généreux de ta part.

Hum ? Oui je suis trop gentil on me le dit souvent… »

Kanda détacha sa ceinture et s'installa un peu plus confortablement.

« Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il en souffre ? ME demanda t'il plus par curiosité que d'une véritable inquiétude.

Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est amoureux… Je ne lui ai jamais fait croire que c'était possible entre nous.

Vraiment ? Tu ne penses pas que coucher avec une personne peut la faire espérer d'être unique ?

Non pas du tout, depuis quand faut il aimer pour avoir du plaisir ? »

Il allait surement me trouver cruel, pourtant c'était la strict vérité… Je l'avais moi-même vécu, ce plaisir non partagé… Cet « amour incestueux » comme on dit. Je me sentis mal en y repensant, je détestais m'en rappeler. Il m'observa à nouveau silencieusement puis exprima un long soupir.

« Je plains ton pauvre ami…

-Pas besoin, je l'aide du mieux que je peux.

-Tu l'aides ou il t'aide ? Après tout celui qui a un problème c'est plutôt toi.

-J'ai un problème ? Demandais-je d'un ton assez mauvais.

-Mon avis va en effet plus dans cette direction, surtout depuis que j'ai fait des rechercher sur toi.

-Sur moi ?!!! Mais je ne vous permets pas !!! »

J'imaginais très bien où il voulait en venir à présent et la réponse du « pourquoi veut il me parler » fut très claire à présent… Je tentais d'ouvrir la porte mais il les verrouilla me laissant alors seul à seul pour de bon…

« Ca t'es arrivé jeune n'est-ce pas ? 5-6 ans ?

Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Tu es mon élève non ? Ca me regarde… Surtout si, tu entraines les autres dans ta petite vengeance.

Petite vengeance ? PETITE VENGEANCE ?!!! »

Comment osait' il ? Il ne savait rien de ce que j'avais vécu et de ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Petite vengeance ? Ca n'avait rien d'une vengeance ?!!! Je pestais intérieurement et tentais en vain de me ressaisir… Je sentis une main se poser sur ma joue, je m'enfonçais alors le plus loin possible de lui contre la porte. Il se résigna et laissa sa main tenir mon fauteuil, apparemment ce n'était pas encore finit.

« Ecoute Lavi je sais que c'est dure mais…

-Non vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Personne ne peut ! Et ce n'est pas toute les recherches qui vont conduirons à un sentiment similaire !!! »

Il se mit à sourire, un faux sourire, celui qu'on utilise pour se cacher.

« En effet, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir, un père n'est pas censé faire ce genre de chose…

-Pas censé ? C'est comme ça que vous le dénoncer ?!!! C'est pas croyable d'être aussi… Aussi… »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire… Les mots me manquaient et la voix aussi, il soupira à nouveau. Quoi il était agacé par mon comportement ? Et bien j'étais désolé pour lui ! Mais je ne changerais pas pour lui donner meilleur opinion de moi ! Il reprit la parole, sa voix s'était assombrit.

« Comme je te l'ai dit je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu as vécu ces moments, mais je suis en droit de te dire que tu n'as pas blessé les autres pour autant. Je ne te le permettrais pas.

-Oh vraiment ? Et en quoi ça peut vous gêner que je blesse les autres ? Vous êtes un justicier ? Personnellement vous ne ressembler pas à un gentil professeur ! Vous êtes même plutôt du genre « je m'enmerde dans l'enseignement ».

-Ma façon d'enseigner n'a rien a voir avec ça, je ne te parle pas en tant que prof imbécile !

-Et vous me parler en tant que quoi ? Être humain ? Être vivant ? Bon samaritain ?

-Aucun de ceux-là »

Je pris un air victorieux, il ne pouvait rien contre moi !

« La seule personne qui pourrait se permettre de me dire ce que j'ai à faire c'est une personne qui à vécu la même chose que moi !!!

-Ou quelque chose de similaire c'est ça ? »

Je m'arrêtais un instant surpris par ces derniers mots : similaire ? Il avait subit quelque chose s'en rapprochant ? Mes jambes se collèrent à mon torse tandis que mes mains passèrent et repassèrent sur mon visage. Il … Me voulait quoi ? C'était quoi son but ?

« C'est quoi votre histoire à vous ? Il vous ait arrivé quoi ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Vous savez tout de moi et c'est assez injuste que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

-Je vois… Et bien comme tu me le demande si gentiment et avec ses jolis yeux je vais te le dire… Contrairement à toi, je n'étais pas le gentil garçon bien aimé de ses parents. Ton papa t'aimais peut être trop et d'une manière non légale mais les miens ne m'ont jamais vraiment porté dans leurs cœurs… Peut-être parce que j'étais le petit dernier, qu'il n'en voulait plus et que je suis quand même arrivé. D'après eux ils étaient trop vieux et moi beaucoup trop agité. C'est ainsi que j'ai atterrit dans un internat, il est tellement plus facile de payer que d'élevé un enfant. Malheureusement pour moi l'internat avais ce genre de « tendance » si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Je hochais la tête en signe d'incompréhension, des tendances ?

« On raconte que les homosexuelles naissent à causes de problèmes relationnel, un père absent… Un manque d'amour, un déséquilibre hormonal… Mais aussi par la présence d'un seul sexe pendant plusieurs mois voir année : Les prisons, les écoles privées avec que des garçons ou que des filles, les internats… Tout cela incite certaines personnes à passer du côté du même sexe, les filles ayant un père absent ou dépité par lui vont se tourner plus vers les autres filles car elles sont déçut des hommes. Pour les prisons et les internats se sont généralement le besoin de se satisfaire physiquement… »

Il me regarda un instant avec un doux sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas puis continua.

« Dès le premier jour je fus parmi leur préféré, je t'évite les détailles contrairement à toi ce n'était des « je t'aime » que j'entendais mais plutôt des « Tu aimes ça non ? Alors arrête de pleurer» Bref tout ceci à bien durer 11 ans, quel dommage que la majorité ne soit pas plutôt pour certains non ? Malheureusement le pire ce n'était pas d'être leur proie, enfin pas pour moi. Au bout d'un moment tu oublies la douleur, tu finirais même par l'apprécier. Le plus terrible et ce qui m'empêchait d'oublie, de faire abstraction c'était qu'une fois en âge de « prendre quelqu'un » on ne se gênait pas de t'obliger à initier les nouveaux. On se retrouvait alors dans la peau de ce qui nous avait fait ça et il n'était pas question de nous défiler, voir ses pauvres enfants vivre ce que j'avais vécu… Leur faire subir ce que j'avais éprouver, c'est comme si on vous le faisait à chaque fois pour la première fois : Impossible d'oublier ce moment, impossible d'oublier tous les enfants que j'ai dépuceler… Et je n'avais pas encore 18 ans. »

Mes larmes coulaient, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ni dans quel état était mon visage. Mais je savais que j'étais dans un sale état et qu'à ce moment là je me sentais le plus mal sur terre. Le japonais me regarda un sourire aux lèvres, il savait que je ne recommencerai plus, il savait que j'allais une fois rentré prendre Allen dans mes bras et lui demander pardon, il savait qu'en ce moment il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi mais il n'en fit rien. Il regarda d'un air tendre les gouttelettes s'échouant sur ma peau. J'étais une véritable fontaine. Il attrapa ma main et me dirigea vers lui, je le suivais tout en essayant de garder mes gémissements plaintifs pour moi. Je n'étais qu'à une dizaine de centimètre de lui quand il me dit :

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Pour…Pourquoi tu m'as raconté ça ?

-Parce que tu ne dois pas devenir comme moi, un jour ou l'autre tu regretteras d'avoir utilisé ainsi ses gens. Même si pour toi les conquêtes te prouve que tu es plus fort et que tu as réussi a t'extirper de ce monde où tu étais la victime, il y aura un jour une personne que tu aguicheras et qui te rendra la monnaie de ta pièce…

-Je n'essaye pas de me prouver que je suis fort… Dis-je en pleurant à chaude larme

-Tu cherches désespérément la bonne personne ? Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas arrêter à Allen alors ?

-Parce que… Je… Je ne ressens rien. Je l'adore mon Allen mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne trouverais jamais personne alors je me suis dit…Je me suis dit que j'allais m'amuser alors comme ça je ne souffrirais plus si c'est encore raté. »

Je posais ma tête contre son torse, il entoura ses bras dans mon dos et caressa doucement ma nuque. Je me sentais vraiment stupide, pourquoi je pleurais devant lui ? Pourquoi je lui avouais tout ? Parce qu'il était le seul à me comprendre ? Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi lui…

« Tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne serais jamais satisfait après avoir eu Allen hein ? Si lui qui t'aime tant tu n'arrivais pas à en être amoureux alors qui ?

Je ne voulais pas essayer avec lui, j'avais peur d'arriver à cette conclusion mais… J'espérais tellement et il m'aimait… J'ai tout gâché, il me déteste, Lenalee aussi… Je n'ai plus personne.

Je ne suis pas sur que le stroumph blanc te hais, je les vu assez inquiet de ne pas te voir revenir en cours…

Je lui cause beaucoup d'ennuis… Avouais-je entre deux gémissements

A moi aussi tu m'en cause, ne t'avise pas de faire de moi ta prochaine cible.

Vous l'aviez donc remarquez ? Risquai-je

Et comment ! Tu es pire qu'une fille lorsqu'il s'agit d'aller à la chasse au garçons »

J'eus un petit rire « Donc je n'ai aucune chance ?

-Je ne veux plus de rapport que ce soit homme, femme ou une autre espèce quelle qu'elle soit.

-Vraiment ?

-Désolé j'ai déjà eu ma dose si tu me permets cette expression.

-C'est bien dommage…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je crois que vous auriez été la seule personne que je n'aurais jamais aimé. »

Il me décolla de lui surpris, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes me regardaient. Je séchais une larme de ma manche et rencontrais son regard, il était vraiment… Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à une si belle personne ? Si seulement j'avais été là quand c'était arrivé, peut-être aurais-je pu l'aider… Le réconforter, faire quelque chose. L'une de ses mains virent caresser mes cheveux, il passa ses mains sur mon cache œil la… « Dernière preuve d'amour » de mon père qui ne voulait pas qu'on me prenne, qu'on enlève la chose la plus précieuse pour lui. La seule trace d'un homicide et d'un suicide de plus de 8 ans… Ce genre de marque est indélébile, me regarder dans un miroir c'est revoir la scène, c'est me rappeler « l'amour » qu'il me donnait. Il me l'enleva laissant apparaitre la cicatrice puis il fit de même pour mon bandeau, mon visage était alors complètement nu et je laissais mon cher professeur le parcourir.

« Je suis désolé mais les relations profs-élèves ne sont pas autorisés.

-Je vais quitter l'école alors, le bac je peux toujours le passé en candidat libre.

-Je ne suis pas attiré par les adolescents.

-J'attendrais alors !

-Ni par les hommes.

-…Pitié ne me demandez pas de me changer en fille et de porter des jupes s'il vous plait…

-Tu en aurais honte ?

- Les jupes ça ne me va pas…

-Tu… As déjà essayé ? »

Je me mis subitement à rougir, cette façon de répondre sembla plaire à Kanda qui ébouriffa mes cheveux. Je me sentais mieux à présent, j'avais enfin trouvé une personne qui pouvait me comprendre et non seulement compatir. Je pris timidement ses mains, il se laissa faire et pour toute réponse posa ses yeux sur moi.

« Professeur… Vous voulez bien me…me…

-Te ? »

J'étais rouge et ne réussissant pas à dire la phrase tant attendu, je décidais alors d'utiliser mon corps pour l'exprimer : Lentement je vins poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser chaste mais le plus amoureux que j'avais pu donner jusqu'alors. Il resta silencieux ne laissant que transparaitre un regard très…

**************************************

Je rentrais chez moi, Allen m'attendais et je ne fus pas surpris de le voir se jeter sur moi et m'enlacer plein de soulagement.

« Où tu était ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Finit-il par me demander.

Désolé j'étais avec Yu.

Yu ?

Kanda si tu préfères.

Il me relâcha plus ou moin blessé, ça je m'en doutais mais je n'allais pas lui mentir… Pas à lui, jamais.

« Et vous vous êtes bien amusé ? Risqua-t-il.

Pardon ?

Vous avez couché ensemble ça y est ?

Non

Pour…Pourquoi ? Il n'aime pas les hommes ? Il n'est pas prêt ? Tu ne l'as pas encore aguiché ?

Rien de tout ça…

C'est-à-dire ?

Allen je ne pourrais plus coucher avec toi désormais… Je suis désolé. »

Il me regarda un instant interdit puis les yeux un peu humide il me dit :

« Je ne t'amuse plus ?

-Ce n'est pas ça… Je t'aime Allen et tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas te perdre mais je ne peux plus le faire.

-… Je vois…Alors c'est ça ? »

Je l'observais sans comprendre, que voulait-il dire ?

« Je suis heureux Lavi…

-Heureux ?

-Oui… Si après avoir vu ailleurs tu ne reviens pas vers moi c'est que tu as trouvé quelqu'un de plus important que moi…

-Allen…

-J'ai longtemps prié pour que ce jour arrive… Et c'est donc le professeur Kanda ? Mais il ne veut pas de toi ?

-Il n'est pas prêt à passer le pas mais…

-Si c'est réciproque alors il n'y a pas de problème, tu es libre Lavi

-Allen ça ne change rien ! Tu restes… »

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche, il souriait comme un ange…

-Tu es enfin tombé amoureux Lavi… Je suis fier de toi.


End file.
